The Trouble With Myths
by LostInTehShadows
Summary: Charlie has decided to open a boarding house. So Renesmee and him wouldn't be so lonely. But when there is only four humans in the house, it gets crazy. There are some typo's, we apologize for this.
1. Chapter 1

**Charcter list/descrption:**

**Charlie Swan:** 40, Current resident of Forks Washington. His only daughter died along side of her husband. He now owns a boarding house. _**(Joey: Who was his duaghter again? Shay: I think her name was Bella, she fell in love with some vampire named Edward. And they ended up dying, sometime after they had a kid. Joey: Wow, I wonder how many Bella's there was before her.)**_

**Ice:** 18, Vampire/Human hybrid, moved to Forks one year ago to learn about his family. _**(Shay: How does he even know he has a family? and why would they live in Forks? Joey: Well i think he knows because he was born, you idiot!)**_

**InuYasha:** 19, Half Dog Demon. Moved to Forks to start over without Kagomes constant nagging. _**(Shay: Thank god! Kagome is fianlly gone! YES!)**_

**James:** 18, awesome guy who visits the boarding house quite often.

**Jezebel Trent:** 17, A real southern problem child. Moved to Forks to stay with her step brother Micheal. _**(Joey: SUEEEEE! *pig calling noise* Shay: Joey you shouldn't make fun of people, you annoying pig. Joey: I'm not a pig!)**_

**Koga:** 19, Wolf Demon, Not a very bright person. Moved to Forks because he wanted something more out of life. _**(Shay: for such a cutie, he's really stupid. Joey: ...)**_

**Micheal Glass:** 20, former resident of Morganville Texas. Moved to Forks to get away from Vampires. _**(Shay: Dumbass! Joey: Idiot! )**_

**Miroku:** 19, Moved to Forks after Songo kicked him out. (_**Joey: I wonder what he did? Shay: Well from what I heard, he cheated on her with Kagome, of all people. Joey: Did she atleast keep the car? Shay: I think she said, she did.)**_

**Reneseme: **17, Vampire/Human hybrid. Orphaned after both parents were killed. Staying with her grandfather. _**(Joey: Ice, dude get out of my head! I know you two get together, I helped come up with this story! So get out of my head! Shay: Joey? Are you alright?)**_

**River Frost:** 17, Shane Collin's annoying roomate, red-bull addict. _**(Shay: You need to go to a redbull addict meeting.)**_

**Sesshomuru: **20, Couldn't stand Rin, moved to Forks to get away from her. _**(Joey: I think he's gay, I honestly do. Shay: He's too sexy to be gay!)**_

**Shadow: **18, Moved to Forks to get away from annoying fan girls, and _SONIC_. _**(Joey: Poor Shadow... Shay: I know, I would wanna move away from Sonic too.)**_

**Shane Collins:** 18, Description is the same as Micheal._** (Shay: Whats the deal with these guys moving to get away from vampires, to a place with vampires? Joey: They're dumbasses?)**_

**Shippo:** 10, Followed InuYahsa to Forks. _**(Shay: He's sooo adorable! Joey: Highfive for Shippo fans!)**_

**Sonic:** 15, Followed Shadow. _**(Shay: Shadow's plan didn't work=[[ Joey: Thats so sad)**_

**Special apperance by:**

**Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and old Shredder:** Haunts InuYasha'a dreams.

This chapter is the piliot of the show, it basically introduces are newest charcters, Ice, Jez, and River. And basically all we wanted to do is see how things would work out with everyone moving into the same house. No, Edward and Bella are not in this story because quite frankly, we just don't like them. I don't own any of the charcters, except for Ice, Jez, and River, or any of the songs that are metioned or sung by the characters, except for there is a song that we kind of made fun of. It's called Jesse's Toast. You can guess what the real song is. Just so you know, all the charcters are staying at Charlies boarding house. Thank you, and enjoy. My brother and I also going to be toturing the characters with are thoughts of the situation or whatever. Whenever we do this it will appear in bold and italics.

This is not what Charlie had in mind at all, when he decided to open a boarding house. He only wanted to let a few people in, have them pay rent, and have a quiet little house. But thats not what happened at all. _What have I gotten myself into? _Charlie asked himself, as he looked about the crowded room. _This place is filled up to the brim with teenage boys! Just what I needed, and half of them aren't even human! As if I didn't have enough trouble having to raise my half vampire grand-daughter! _

"Oh suck it up, old man." Renesme said, as she walked through the door. "you wanted to open a boarding house and help people, so instead of just people you have another hypbrid, just like me, a half demon, a wolf demon, a fox demon, a dog demon, and two hedgehogs. Oh I almost forgot and three humans!"

"Renesme! Stop reading my thoughts!" Charlie said, he was having enough trouble trying to think anyway.

"Oh fine! I have some urgent business to attend to anyway." She said, starting to walk into the crowd. "Oh River?" She hollered.

Charlie had quickly given up trying to obtain any kind of order, so he headed to his office. He was almost up there when he ran into Micheal Glass, one of the only three humans in the house, not including himself.

"Good evening Micheal." He said, as Micheal stopped.

"Hey Charlie." Micheal replied. Micheal was in a hurry, he had to get to the train station, and he was running late as it is.

"You seem to be in a hurry, whats your rush?" Charlie asked.

"You see, sir. I have to go get my little sister, Jez. She's going to come stay with us. But before you object, she has agreed to pay full rent, and she won't complain about anything." Micheal said, in a rush. _Please let him, leave it at that. I have to go._ Micheal thought.

"Well alright, but she'll be staying in your room, seeing as how your the only one with an open bed." Charlie said.

"Alright, thank you sir." Micheal said as he flew down the steps and out the front door.

"Why didn't you just stay home, Erik?" Jezebel asked her Ex-boyfriend, who seemed to still think they were together. She was looking for her brother Micheal, as the train was slowing down.

"Well I was hoping to chage your mind about leaving, but I was supposed to do that before the train started movin." Erik said in his usual moutain accent. Jezebel was glad that her mother had kicked her out, she was tired of living in Waynesville, Nc. It was too small town for her. She rolled her eyes in agravation at Erik.

"I told you to get off the train. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go, my brother is waiting on me." She said. _Micheal please be here. I can't stand talkin to this pig-headed moron anymore,_ She thought to herself as she grabbed her bags and started walking towards the exit. She made it off the train with out Erik following her, thank goodness, and she quickly found Micheal standing near one of the benches. She hadn't seen her brother in so long. He looked so much different. He had cut his blonde hair, it used to be to his shoulders but now it's shorter, more like a shag, and he had gotten taller, but his eyes, and smile still stayed the same. She dropped her bags and ran to him, hugging him tightly.

"It's nice to see you to Jez." Micheal laughed, as he pulled away.

"It's been so long, Micheal." Jez said, picking her bags up again.

"I know, look at you. You've gotten taller and your hair is longer, and you look alot like dad." Micheal laughed, once again. But then stopped, and looked down to his side.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shippo, this is my little sister Jezebel." He said, pointing to Jez. Jez hadn't even noticed that the little boy was standing there, until Micheal had pointed it out. But there was something odd about him. The little boy had cute little ears on the top of his head, he was kinda furry with red fur, and he had a tail. But he was dressed like a normal little boy. Jez had an unsual urge to touch him.

"Um...Hello." The little creature/boy said. "I'm a Shippo, it's nice to meet you."

"Well hello Shippo, it's nice to meet you too, but if you don't mind me asking, what are you?" Jez asked, she wasn't trying to offend him, and she hoped she hadn't. She was just honestly curious.

Shippo laughed, he didn't seem to be offended at all. "I'm a fox demon." He said.

"Oh really? Wow, thats really neat." Jez said, but before she could say more. They heard someone yell.

"Jezebel please don't leave me darlin' I need you, I don't know how to make butter like you do!" Erik was hanging out of the train window.

"Just go home Erik." Jez said, as Micheal, Shippo, and her started walking towards the car.

"Okay everyone calm down!" Charlie yelled at the crowd in the living room.

"I'll calm down when you give my freakin' room key." Ice said, in a very calm voice, that was loud enough to go over the all the noise.

"I already gave everyone their room keys" Charlie said, he was getting impatient with this kid.

"You did NOT give me a room key." Ice said, stubbornly.

"I did too! Who are you?" Charlie said, between his teeth.

"Ice" Ice replied.

"Your in 21 your key should be under your door mat!" Charlie yelled.

"Well thanks for telling everyone where it is!" Ice exclaimed.

Charlie had, had just about enough of this. He stood up on the desk and was just about to yell when Renesmee beat him to it.

"Everyone calm down!" She yelled at the crowd. Charlie was shocked that everyone was now quiet, completely quiet. He cleared his throat.

"Everyone report to your rooms, dinner will be served at 7." He said, camly.

"Yeah? Well what if we don't want it?" The dark hedgehog said.

"Well thats just too damn bad, now isn't it?" Charlie growled.

"Will there be blood served at this dinner?" Renesme asked, politely.

"Renesme, you know the answer to that." Charlie said.

"Yeah, yeah, if I want blood I have to go out to the woods and hunt. Anyone wanna come with?" She asked, she looked around the room, and smiled when Ice slightly raised his hand. "Come on." She said, as she turned for the door.

"Now you be back around 10, young lady." Charlie said, as everyone else was starting to depart to their rooms, finally.

"Charlie!" She groaned, he was totally being unfair.

"Don't worry, sir. She's with a responsable adult" Ice said, looking straight at Charilie.

"Oh yeah? And how old are you?" Charlie asked, he was actually beginning to have a little fun.

"18 3/4" Ice replied.

"18? Well that changes everything. Be back by 9." Charlie said, and walked off to his office.

Jez was quite nervous as she followed Micheal, and the little fox demon up the stairs to her new room. She had to admit the house was beautiful. It was kind of an old Victorian style house. It was like a house right out of a fairy-tale in her eyes. She had seen the living room, it was cozy, the walls were painted a light yellow, there was a couch and some recliners, video game systems hooked up to a nice flat screen TV. The hallways were painted the same color yellow but on the walls hung pictures of a nice little family, and some paintings of scenery. It just so happened that Micheal and Jez's room was on the first landing, so she didn't get to see the rest of the house, but she stopped right at the top of the steps, to look around. She seen the door Micheal went in, so she wasn't worried about not finding the room. She took a deep breathe and noticed that the house smelled like lavender incesne. _This is so much nicer than the farm, _she thought. She had just picked her bags back up when a boy who seemed about her age walked passed her. She didn't think anything of it, until she realized he had stopped and was looking at her.

"Who are you?" The boy asked. Jez turned to face him. The boy had black hair that fell over his right eye. His eyes were green, and had a little bit of black liner tracing the bottom lash line, he had a cute face, with his lip peirced. He was wearing a pair of holy jeans and A Linkin Park T-shirt.

"I'm Jezebel" She said, she hadn't really noticed her accent until just now. _Oh man, I bet I sound like a freak._

"Jeza-what?" The boy said, confused.

"Jezebel" She said again.

"Jeza..." For some reason this boy could not say her name. She was gettin annoyed.

"Jezebel" She said one more time, trying to still sound friendly.

InuYasha was getting mad, that conversation outside his door was interupting his sleep. He opened the door and poked his head out.

"Do you mind? People are trying to sleep here." He growled at River, but then he looked where River was looking. There was a strange girl there, with suitcases. _Hmmm...a new girl house mate. Well this should be fun, _he thought, as he opened the door fully and leaned against the door frame. About that time River had blurted out something really strange:

"Jez-ina-box?" He said. InuYasha looked at the girl, she seemed to be getting mad but he couldn't help what slipped out of his mouth. "Your name is Jez-ina-box? Wow, and I thought my name was weird." The girl turned, apparently surprised he was there, but the surprised look quickly turned into a glare.

"No. My name is _not_ 'jez-ina-box'!" The girl exclaimed with a heavy southern accent.

"Her name is Jezebel, River, get it right." Shane Collins said, stepping out of his room.

"Oh yeah? How do you know?" River said.

"Because she's Micheals little sister dumb-shit!" He said, as he was walking towards her. "Oh, and just to let you know, this includes you InuYasha, you really should try not to piss her off. Even though it's clearly too late for you River."

"Why shouldn't we piss her off?" InuYahsa asked.

"Becasue she enjoys hurting people." Micheal said coming out of there room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Episode 1**

**IN THE KITCHEN:**

"Damn you Fruit Roll-Up!" River yelled, at the red Fruit Roll-Up that he was trying to open. _**(Joey: Yelling at it won't make it any easier pal! Shay: Joey, he can't hear you.)**_

He had been standing there trying to open it for the last ten minutes, it wasn't working out so great. "I command you to open!" He yelled once again, but this time throwing the fruit snack on to the counter top.

"Are you having problems in here River?" Jez, asked as her and Sesshomuru, one of her recently met housemates, entered the kitchen.

"Jez-Ina-Box! My Fruit Roll-Up won't open!" River said, in a very depressed tone, he really wanted that Fruit Roll-Up. _**(Joey: Awh, isn't that too bad.)**_

"Are you serious? You can't open that?" Sesshomuru said, he was trying not to laugh, but it was extremely hard not to. But when River tried to open it a couple times infront of them, Sesshomuru was getting angry.

"Oh my God, just hand it here!" He exclaimed, holding his hand out.

River put the fruit snack in his hand, and in less than one second Sesshomuru had it opened.

"Here geneius, it's not rocket science to open a fruit snack" He said, handing River the now opened fruit snack.

"Oh thank you! You are my new hero! And so are you Jez-Ina-Box!" River exclaimed right before he started to eat.

"Oh for the last time my name is JEZEBEL!" Jez exploded, she was tired of being called 'Jez-Ina-Box, it was really annoying. "You know what? Just call me Jez, that would make this whole thing easier!" She said, as she turned around and headed to the living, she needed to find Koga anyway.

"Man, whats her damage?" Renesmee said, as she walk into the kitchen.

"Well, she wouldn't have any damage if this moron over here would pronounce her name right!" Sesshomuru said. _**(Joey: Awh! He's crushing on Jez-Ina-Box!)**_

"Ohh, I understand now." Was all Renesmee said before she walked out of the kitchen.

_**ON THE FIRST LANDING:**_

"I'm telling you they did sing it!" InuYasha yelled at Shadow, they were in Shanes room, for some reason, aruging back and forth. _**(Shay: What are they doing in Shanes room anyway? Joey: Maybe it's because of his Stero?)**_

"And I'm telling you, that Three Days Grace did NOT sing 'What I've Done' Linkin Park did." Shadow yelled back. _This half-breed is an imbecile, _Shadow thought to himself.

"No! Linkin Park sung 'Pain'!" InuYasha agured, stubbornly. He was not about to lose this arguement.

"Oh my God! Linkin Park sung 'What I've done', and Three Days Grace sung 'Pain'! Now what are you two doing in my ROOM?" Shane said, as he walked out of the bathroom.

"This is your room?" InuYasha asked, looking around.

"Oh, I thought we were in my room" Shadow said, looking around just as InuYasha.

"Yes, this is my room. Now GET OUT! I have to get ready for a date." Shane said._** (Shay: What a man-whore! Joey: I couldn't agree more)**_

"Another one?" InuYasha said, as he sat down in the big orange chair infront of the window. "Who is it tonight?"

"Yes another one, and her name is Rain. If you want to know more, thats just too bad. NOW GET OUT!" Shane said, pushing the two guys out of the door.

"Shane, you know, you really shouldn't be in the hall with just a towel on." Jez said, as she watched Shane shove InuYasha and Shadow out of his room.

"Oh you know you like it, Jezy." Shane said, as he flexed his muscles, and laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm shaking with excitment." Jez said, as she pushed him back in his room. Then she turned to the other two who seemed to be arguing, over who had the nicest body in the house.

"Jez does!" InuYasha said.

"I'm telling you that Renesmee does! Shadow said. _**(Shay: Can't they find something interesting to fight about? Joey: "Why can't we be friends, why can't we be friends" Shay: Joey, whats wrong with you?)**_

"Here let me resolve this, Sesshomuru has the nicest body in this house." Jez smirked, as she walked to her room closing the door behind her.

"That does resolve the issuse." Shadow said.

"Words of wisdom" InuYasha agreed.

Then it hit them.

"Hey! Wait a minute! Jez! Get back out here!" InuYasha yelled, as he pounded on the door.

"No!"

"Yes!" Shadow yelled.

"I don't wanna!"

"Come out of this door, or we will beat it down!" InuYasha said.

"Thats a great idea InuYasha, lets beat it down!" Shadow agreed.

"You wouldn't dare!" Jez yelled through the door.

"Oh yes we would!" Shadow said picking up InuYasha.

"Shadow what are you doing? I don't like to be man-handled. PUT ME DOWN!" Inuyasha yelled as Shadow raised him back and was getting ready to ram his head in the door. _**(Joey: Score one for the little guy!)**_

"What the hell? What are you guys doing?" Micheal said. It was a weird site to see right after you ate.

"Jez won't open the door, and we have a bone to pick with her." Shadow said, putting down InuYasha.

"So you were going to beat the door down with InuYasha's head?" Micheal asked, leaning agaisnt the wall.

"Yes." Shadow answered.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, InuYasha has a hard head, he can take it." Shippo said, as he was walking down the hall, he couldn't help but hear the conversation. _**(Shay: YAY SHIPPO!)**_

"Shut it Shippo!" InuYasha growled.

_These two are even weirder than I thought, _Micheal thought. " Now, now leave Shippo alone, InuYasha. What is the 'bone' you have to pick with Jez anyway?"

"She said that Sesshomuru has the nicest body in the whole house!" InuYasha Exclaimed. InuYasha and Shadow watched as Michelas face turned 3 different shades of red, one was from embarrassment, one was from stupidity, and the last was pure anger.

"JEZEBEL CASEY TRENT, GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW YOUNG LADY!" Micheal yelled through the door.

"NO!" Jez yelled.

"Thats it!" Micheal yelled as he leaned down and picked Shadow. InuYasha quickly helped him pick him up.

"Guys! Guys no! No! InuYasha was supposed to be the-" Shadow was yelling but couldn't finish because his head rammed right into the door. Hard.

"Okay OWH!" Shadow said. But the guys weren't listening, they just kept ramming his head again and again until Jez opened the door.

"What are you-Oh dear! Shadow are you alright?" Jez said, and ran to where the two evil boys were holding Shadow up. She quickly pulled Shadow to a standing position and helped him into the room. InuYasha and Micheal were close behind, but after Jez entered the room with Shadow she shut the door in their faces.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM:**

Charlie, Miroku, Sesshomuru, Koga, and Ice were all in the living room playing Mario Party 2 on the 64. Trying to ignore all the noise going on upstairs.

"Miroku! Thats cheating!" Koga exclaimed, as he was losing majorly at a mini-game. _**(Joey: You can't cheat in Mario Party Koga! Your a twit! Shay: Joey, for the last time they can't hear you!)**_

"How exactly can one cheat on this game, Koga?" Ice asked, when the mini-game was over.

"I don't know! But Miroku found a way. I know it." Koga said, stubbornly.

"What was it called? The losing cheat? Because I just lost, I've lost every single mini-game, hell I don't even have one coin! I'm in the whole 500 coins!" Miroku said to Koga.

"Oh that reminds me, pay up!" Ice told Miroku.

"What do I owe you?" Miroku asked confused.

"Cigarette money, homie." Ice explained.

"But I don't smoke." Miroku said.

"Well I do and I need to borrow 5 bucks, pay up." Ice said.

Renesmee had been standing there listening to these idiots for 10 minutes. She decided that it was time for her to interupt.

"Hey Charlie?" She asked blocking his view of the game.

"What?" Charlie asked, trying to look around her.

"What was that noise upstairs? All that banging and yelling of the word 'Owh'?" She asked, moving out of his sight._** (Shay: Well I believe that it was Shadow yelling in pain, you smart little girl! Joey: Shay! They can't haer us, remember? Shay: I KNOW THAT!)**_

"I don't know, but if they broke a door, they're paying for it." Charlie said.

"*Cough* InuYasha *Cough* Shadow" Miroku said, and they all bursted into laughter except Renesmee. She just stood there staring at them.

"Nessie, go get me a beer." Charlie said to her. She stood there and stared at him.

"Go get it yourself old man!" She said. She was not running around for Charlie. It wasn't her place too.

"Demon child!" Charlie said.

"Old man with no life!" Renesmee said as Charlie stood up and hugged her tightly.

"Your so much different from how your mother used to be, she wasn't fun to be around. You argue with me, and it's nice." Charlie said. _**(Shay: Apparently Charlie didn't like Bella all that much either.)**_

"I hate to break up this nice family moment, but we can't start the next game with out you." Sesshomuru said, looking up at them.

**BACK UPSTAIRS:**

"Don't you have a key to your own room Micheal?" Jez yelled through the door, while she was trying to clean Shadows cuts.

"Oh, I forgot about that." Micheal said as he unlocked the door. Him and InuYasha stepped inside.

"Now why were you guys yelling at me?" Jez said, as she stood up. "And more importantly using Shadow as a battering ram?" _**(Joey: Thats right, why were you using my little buddy as a battering ram? Shay: *Sighs* There's no hope for you.)**_

"I have a nice body too ya know!" InuYasha growled at Jez.

"Thats what this is all about?" Jez almost screamed. "Thats no excuse to beat Shadow!"

"No, what I was doing was coming to ask you how exactly you know Sesshomuru has a nice body, little missy?" Micheal said, as he sat down in his chair.

"Oh thats easy, he always walks around without a shirt." Jez explained.

"Oh thank god! I thought that you and him, well you know." Micheal said, opening up a beer.

"Micheal! Are you serious? Stop acting like such an older brother!" Jez said, as she leaned down to check Shadows head. "You okay?" She asked him.

"Yes, thank you Jez." Shadow replied, as he glared at InuYasha and Micheal.

"Hey don't look at me, it was Micheal!" InuYasha said.

" It was both of you!" Shadow exclaimed. By that time they all had noticed Ice standing in the door way.

"What do you want?" Shadow said.

"Nothing, I just came up here to get my keys and heard the conversation." Ice said, calmly.

"What do you need your keys for?" InuYasha asked being nosey.

"I have to go get my cigarettes some how, Miroku let me bum 5 bucks." He replied, he didn't like being interogated but he was still standing there.

"Why?" Micheal asked.

"I ran him to Songos house yesterday, so he let me borrow the money." Ice said.

"Why'd he go to Songo's?" InuYasha asked, Miroku hadn't been to Songo's ever since she's kicked him out.

"Something about getting his stuff, anyway he came out empty handed, and Songo came out and threw some kinda weird board thing at his head."

"He should've known she wouldn't let him have his stuff back, but I wonder if she still talks to Kagome?" InuYasha said. He couldn't stand Kagome, and didn't blame Songo for hating her if she did.

"Wait a minute, Who is Kagome?" Jez asked, and eveyone turned to stare at her. _**(Shay: Um...can she get any dumber? Joey: You can't see me, but I'm staring at you! Shay: I take that back, can YOU get any dumber? Joey: Yes, yes I can.)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**JEZ AND MICHEAL'S ROOM:**

Jez was standing infront of the mirror, trying to figure out whether she said go with the black baby tee, or her long sleeve white shirt with the lace sleeves. She was still extremely tired, she didn't get to sleep before 3 because of the conversation she started about Kagome. _I'll never ask about her again,_ Jez thought,_ InuYasha really doesn't like her. _She stared at the mirror once more, happy with her appearance, she had finally decided to put the long sleeve on under the black baby tee. She threw her hair up in a sloppy bun, and was just about to head out the door when Micheal got up.

"Hey kiddo, you find out what you wanted to know last night?" Micheal asked, once he reached his destination: The coffee maker.

"What I wanted to know, and more." Jez replied.

"They went in to the whole thing, didn't they?" Micheal asked.

"Yepp. Then somehow we ended up talking about toast." Jez said, she was still confused about how that happened.

"Oh, well thats interesting." Micheal said, pouring him some coffee.

"Well I better get going, I think Shadow is waiting on me." Jez grabbed her backpack and headed for the door.

"Don't forget! You can't hang out with anyone after school, you've gotta come home do your homework, then head to the Crypt. Got it?" Micheal said, as he sat down in his chair, he loved that chair.

"Got it!" Jez said, and ran out the door.

**STILL ON THE FIRST LANDING:**

_I really don't want to wake him up,_ Micheal thought to himself as he walked to InuYasha's room, _he might hit me this time. _Micheal reached down and picked up the door mat. Soon finding the key, that was taped underneath. _Damn, Charlie needs to find a new place for the keys. _Micheal swiftly put the key in and unlocked the door. Scared of what he might find, he slowly opened the door. Not finding anything he opened the door all the way and walked inside.

"Yo! Inu! Wake up!" Micheal said, trying to stand as far away from him as possible. "Man, I mean it, wake up!" This wasn't working, Micheal moved next to the bed. "Wake up InuYasha, Jezebel is waiting outside for you!" Micheal whispered.

"Jez!" InuYasha said, as he shot straight up.

"Dude, I knew it, your crushin on my sister!" Micheal said, laughing.

InuYasha looked around, Jezebel wasn't anywhere around. "Ugh!" He groaned and fell back on his pillows.

"Come on dude, I'm serious wake up." Micheal said, getting impatient.

"What time is it?" InuYasha asked. sleepily.

"It's around 7:45, now come on-" Micheal was saying but quickly had to duck. "Woah! Where'd the flower pot come from?"

InuYasha quickly stood up and got in Micheals face.

"It's 7:45?" He growled.

"Yes, now come on, we've gotta wake the others." Micheal said, walking out the door.

"Okay, but I get to wake Sesshomuru!" InuYasha said, following Micheal. They walked down the hallway, to the room on the end.

"I'm leaving this one to you, there is no way I'm going in there" Micheal said, leaning up against the wall.

"Oh come on, you big baby." InuYasha said, trying to get Micheal to go in with him. He didnt like having to wake people up by himself. But Micheal wasn't moving.

"Fine!" InuYasha said. He walked up to the door and started banging on it! But it wasn't working, he turned the door knob and the door swung open. He walked in, to find candles light everywhere and incense. Lavender incense to be exact. He walked over to the bed.

"WAKE UP PRINCESS!" InuYasha yelled. "It's time to go- WOAH!" He started backing up quickly. "Do you always sleep? Aw my eyes! Damn it Miroku put some clothes on!"

Micheal quickly ran into the room, to see what InuYasha was yelling about.

"Oh thats gnarely dude. Please put some clothes on" He said, as he stood there staring at a naked Miroku. "I can't look away."

"Yeah? Well you better, now get out! And I'll join you in a minute!" Miroku yelled. Both boys quickly ran out of his room.

"Oh my God! That was so disturbing." InuYasha said with a shudder. "How did Songo live with that?"

"Oh I can think of a few reasons she lived with me." Miroku said, scaring InuYasha and Micheal.

"How did you get dressed that fast?" Micheal asked heading down the hallway. But Miroku didn't answer. They finally stopped infront of room 22, and stood there for a few minutes.

"So, who gets the honor of waking him up?" Miroku asked.

"InuYasha called it." Micheal added.

"Fine, but ya'll are coming with me!" InuYasha said, opening the door.

"YO! GET YOUR ASS-" InuYasha started to say, when a bottle hit the wall just short of his head.

"Get the hell out! I'm already awake. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Your sure not a morning person Sesshomuru." InuYasha commented.

"GET OUT!" Sesshomuru yelled.

"Oh fine!" InuYasha said, turned and walked out.

"Well Mister happy sunshine is up, he'll be with us shortly, but if he bites your head off. Blame Sonic." InuYasha said, as he started walking down the stairs.

**SCHOOL CAFETERIA:**

"Hey Jez" Someone said, from behind Jez's table. She turned to find Ever and Mimi, two of the girls who befriended her the first day she was here.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jez asked, as she went back to her not very good food. She really wasn't in the mood for these girls right now, but she guessed she didn't have a choice in it.

"Nothing, just wanted to see if you wanted to chill today or something?" Ever asked, as she sat down infront of Jez. _Of course they want to hang out today, thats just my luck! _

"I can't today, I have to go to my brother and his band's gig tonight." She said.

"Oh, thats cool. Where is it?" Mimi asked, her voice betraying her semi-sweet smile. She thought Jez was lying.

"The Crypt." Shadows voice, came from behind Jez. _Oh thank you! Shadow saved me! _

"Oh well maybe we'll see you there" Ever said, as her and Mimi got up, and walked away. Jez watched them, she seriously did not like those girls, they seemed way too friendly to be any kind of real friend.

"Thanks Shadow." Jez said, she was extremely grateful. He'd gotten rid of the clones.

"No problem, they'll be there tonight though, and they're planning on fixing you up with one of their friends" Shadow said, before taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh great!" Jez groaned, and put her head in the table.

"Don't worry, we'll help you. We'll find someone to act as your date." Shadow said, smirking.

"Thanks." Jez said, but she really didn't like this plan.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE:**

Jez was hoping that there would be peace in her room, so she could actually do her homework, but she realized once she opened the door, her hopes were too high.

"InuYasha! Go get your stuff!" Ice yelled from across the room. InuYasha was lying on Jez's bed, watching everyone else.

"I will when I'm good and ready!" InuYasha yelled back. Jez sighed and walked through the door. She threw her stuff in the corner and went to sit on Micheals bed. Micheal turned and looked at her.

"Shorty! How was your day?" He said, as he was tuning his guitar.

"Boring, I have alot of homework." Jez said, as she leaned back.

"Well we'll be out of the way soon." He said, as Shadow walked in, and sat on the bed next to Jez.

"Okay guys, we have a predicament." Shadow said, calmly. And everyone went quiet, even InuYasha rolled over to hear what was going on. "Now two snobby rich clones are buggin Jez, and they'll be at the club tonight looking for her, to fix her up with one of their friends."

"What does this have to do with anything?" InuYasha asked.

"Well I did some snooping around, listening to their thoughts and apparently they know who we are." Shadow continued, he looked at Jez as he said: "Your going to hurt me, but I heard in Ever's mind that she has got the hots for Miroku. So I think that Miroku should be your fake date."

Miroku quickly stood up, "I think this is a wonderful idea!" He exclaimed.

"What? Why him?" InuYasha stood up.

"I knew it mann!" Micheal exclaimed.

"Shut up both of you!" Sesshomuru said from the corner.

"Thank you Sesshmouru, now as I was saying, it should be Miroku so Jez can get back at Ever and Mimi before they even think about doing something awful" Shadow said, still calm. Jez didn't like the thought of being with Miroku, but she liked the idea.

"I'm in." She said, and everyone else agreed.

**THE CRYPT:**

Miroku was at the door waiting for Jez to arrive, when Ever and Mimi showed up.

"Hey Miroku." Ever said, in a quiet, flirtatiously voice.

"Good evening ladies." Miroku said, looking out the door, but still no sighn of Jez.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be backstage?" Mimi asked, being nosey.

Miroku could see why Jez didn't like these girls, they were weird, and nosey. "I'll go back in a few minutes" He replied, he looked out the door once again, and standing there in line, the second to be let in was Jez.

"Oh, are you waiting for someone?" Ever asked, her voice becoming sad. But as she asked that Jez walked through the door.

"Yes actually." Miroku said, as Jez was approaching them. "Jezebel darling, there you are!" Miroku said huggin her and kissing her cheek.

"You were waiting on her?" Mimi said, doubtfully.

"Yes, whats wrong with that?" Miroku asked, hatefully.

"Nothing, we just thought you were waiting on a date or something. Unless she's your date?" Ever said, looking Jez over.

"Well she is, now go and cry to your mommy, we have to get backstage thank you!" Miroku said, taking Jez's hand and leading her through the crowd. He was leading her up to a platform where there was booths filled with people. There was one that was only half full, he lead her there.

"Here, they won't bother you here." Miroku said, as he sat her down next to Shippo, Sonic, River, Renesmee, and some girl she didn't recognize. Miroku bent down and hugged Jez, kissing her cheek once more, just incase Ever and Mimi were watching. But as he stood back up he noticed the girl sitting there.

"Songo, what are you doing here?" He asked, surprised. _Oh, so that girl is Songo, she's awful pretty,_ Jez thought.

"Don't get your hopes up munk! I only came because I like your bands music." Songo said, before talking a swig out of the bottle infront of her.

"Trust me, I could have lived just fine, if you would have stayed home!" Miroku said, hatefully. "Now if you excuse me, I'm needed up on the stage."

**BACKSTAGE:**

"Look, lets just go out there and play. You two bitches can cat fight after the gig!" Micheal yelled at InuYasha and Sesshomuru.

"You know what? Fine. Lets go." InuYasha said, giving up quickly. "Where's Miroku?"

"I'm here." Miroku said, grabbing his drumsticks.

"Alright, lets do this!" Shadow said, as they all ran out of the room.

**V.I.P TABLE: **

Jez was sitting there, wondering how long it would be until the show started, when Songo spoke up:

"So your Miroku's new girlfriend?" She asked Jez.

Jez laughed, "No, he's my fake date, it was to get some people off my back."

"Ohh, well thats pretty smart, but I would have used someone other than Miroku." Songo laughed. But before Jez could say anything the lights went down, some weird kind of music started playing, and a voice came on:

"Ladies and Gentleman please welcome BLACK ICE!" The voice said, and everyone started cheering.

"Step inside, walk this way, you and me babe, Hey hey!" Voices yelled out from the stage, then the music started and the lights started flashing. There was Miroku on drums, Sesshomuru one of the guitarists, Micheal another, Shadow too, Ice was base, but InuYasha was no where to be seen. A few notes later he came running out of stage stopping right infront of the mic.

"Love is like a bomb, baby, come on get it on. Livin like a lover with a rader phone; Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolitlion women can I be your man?"

"Your man" Everyone sung out.

"Razzle N a dazzle, N a flash of little light, television lover, baby go all night. Sometime, anytime, sugar be sweet, little miss ah innocent sugar me!" InuYasha finished the verse and the rest joined in the chorus:

" C'mon, Take a bottle, shake it up, break the bottle,

Pour some sugar on me!

Ooh in the name of love.

Pour some sugar on me!

C'mon fire me up.

Pour your sugar on me!

Oh I can't get enough.

I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet Yeah!"

Jez watched and listened as the song played on and on, she hadn't ever realized how good they were. She looked around the place and see everyone dancing and enjoying themselfs, and by the time the second chorus came around, she was dancing along with everyone else. Her eyes never left the stage, she kept noticing how energetic InuYasha was, and how everyone was playing so easily. She didn't realize that she had tuned everything else out until Songo grabbed her, and jerked her to the dancefloor, and they started dancing. Singing along with the chorus. But finally the song ended and the rythem of the music changed, as her brother Micheal started walking towards the mic.

InuYasha had moved to the keyboards where he was playing a really pretty tune, that wasn't quite slow but wasn't fast either, every few keys Sesshomuru would play a note on the guitar, soon Shadow joined on the accustic. Then Micheal started singing, a song that Jez remebered from when she was younger, a song he would sing to her when she was scared. She stared up at her brother, with tears in her eyes, as she mouthed the words he was singing. Soon the others joined in the chorus:

"Silent night!

We hold up are candle light!

Silent Night!

The night our love died!

No words to say!

Now we're both too tired to fight, just hold me close

and don't let me go!"

Jez couldn't help the tears that spilled over, the band played the song so beautifully. She was singing along, and dancing and was surprised to hear hat the song had eneded. The band kept playing for what seemed like forever, but finally it came to the time that InuYasha sighed and said:

"The last song will be sung by Miroku, so Miroku lets do this mann!" He yelled. Everyone roared, as Miroku took the Mic. But Jez was surpirised when the band started playing the song "Footloose" which Miroku sung quite well. Everyone in the place was up dancing and singing along, even Songo. Songo and Jez danced until Jez thought she was going to die, but finally the song eneded, and the guys said goodnight, and ran backstage.

**BACKSTAGE:**

"Well that went good." Ice said, sitting in one of the red plush chairs. He was so tired, it wasn't funny.

"Surprisingly, I agree with Count Dracula over there" Sesshomuru said, walking in and collapsing on the couch.

"You only agree because of how many girls screamed for you when your song come up." InuYasha said, leaning against the wall next to Micheal.

"Girls screamed for you too, don't be getting jelous!" Miroku said, grabbing a beer.

"They all want my body." Sesshomuru said, trying to bait InuYasha.

"You wish!" InuYasha said, he was too hyper to argue. He went to the mini-fridge, and grabbed his water bottle full of Vodka. He was getting ready to say something else, but then the door opened.

"Run! Crazy girls who want Sesshomuru's body! Run for your life!" Ice screamed, getting up and running behind, Shadow. You could tell he'd been drinking.

"Who wants Sesshomuru's body?" Jez asked, as she walked through the door.

"Apparently no one" Sesshomuru said, as he leaned his head back.

"AWH! I want your body Sess." Jez said, walking towards Micheal. Sesshomuru's head popped up, and he looked at Jez.

"Aye! Don't be getting no ideas!" Shane said, as he walked in.

"Yeah, thats my little sis, yo!" Micheal said, hugging Jez tightly. "You enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, I had a very good time." Jez said.

"Hey! Sonic didn't follow you in here did he?" Shadow asked.

"Nah! Nessie took him and Shippo home, they're under age!" Shane laughed.

"That is pretty funny." InuYasha said, taking a swig out of his bottle. Jez watched the bottle carefully, she wanted some. She started walking towards InuYasha, preparing a flirty sppech on why he should share, if he refused.

"Watcha drinkin'?" She asked him, as she got beside him.

"Vodka." He replied, with the bottle right to his lips.

"SHARE!" Jez said, in a sweet voice.

"I don't think so!" Micheal said.

"Oh come on Micheal! Let her has some fun!" InuYasha said, handing her the bottle. "You ever tried Vodka?"

"No, But I want to!" Jez said, excitedly. InuYasha gave her a long look and grabbed a cup and some orange juice.

"Here try this, if you drink it straight you'll get drunk faster, and end up puking everywhere or passing out." He said, handing her the cup, she quickly brought it to her lips, and took a drink. It tasted funny, but the warm feeling it left in her throat made her want to drink more of it.

"Woah! slow down there, Jezy." Micheal said, getting up. "Don't get too drunk too fast." _I can't believe I'm letting her drink!_ Michel thought, _well atleast she's with me and nothing too bad can happen._ He grabbed his second beer, and turned to Jez. "Did you notice the song I sung?"

Jez finished up the cup, sat it down, and burped a real manly burp. "Yes, I did. And I swear I cried like a baby. It was beautiful Micheal." She said.

"Did you here mine?" Ice asked, excitedly.

"Yes, but I don't think the others like it that much." Jez said, watching Inu refil her cup.

"I don't care, they're all jelous." Ice said.

"Of what?" Shane asked.

"Of Sesshomuru's body!" InuYasha laughed. Jez smacked him upside the head, "That isn't nice!" She said.

"Look who has the Vodka." InuYasha said, holding the bottle up over his head. Jez quickly jumped and tried to reach it. She was too short though.

"Fine." She said, and InuYasha continued filling her cup.

"Who needs Vodka? When I have rum!" Sesshomuru exclaimed.

"Don't even think about it!" Micheal said, looking at Jez.

"Hey Shadow, drive us to the mall!" Jez said.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Becauseee" She started to say, but she had to repeat it because it sounded funny. It sound like 'becuzzzeee' "Becauseee I wanna have some fun" She fianlly got out.

"Yeah, yeah your pretty drunk, but I guess I could do that." Shadow said.

"I'm in!" InuYasha said, along with Mroku, Micheal, Shane, and Sesshomuru.

"Well I guess I'll take Ice home, when I drop ya'll off. Lets go" Shadow said.

"Someone pick up Ice." Sesshomuru said walking out the door. InuYasha and Micheal were stuck with Ice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **We realize that we kinda got off topic with the band stuff, we didn't realize this until we had already wrote this chapter, but going in an editing we made some changes and BLACK ICE will be no more, speaking of which in this chapter the plot thickens as our narrations change into actually voices inside their heads, and well you'll have to read to find out. But we do apologize for getting off topic with the band thing. It was an expeiriment that failed. Enjoy!

**JEZ AND MICHEALS ROOM:**

Micheal awoke surprisingly early considering what had happened the night before. He got up, looked over to see Jez who was still sound asleep. He felt sorry for her when she woke up, but he also felt sorry for himself and the others, because she was going to be one grouchy girl. He yawned, then got up to go make some coffee. He was planning on making the band practice today, they had sounded kind of off last night, but he was going to perfect it. Standing at the counter, after switching on the coffee pot, the most amazing thing ever invented in his eyes,_**(Shay: I AGREE WITH YOU MICHEAL!)**_ he looked around the room. _What in the world did we do to this room? Did we bring the party in here? _Micheal wondered to himself. But as he looked over to the couch, his question was quickly answered. He groaned as he looked at Miroku, with his head at the end of the couch and his feet hanging off, no doubt sleeping off his hangover. He didn't wait for the coffee to finish brewing before he poored himself a cup. He downed it, and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. A few minutes later, he leaned over Jez, and kissed her head. He sighed and went to wake Miroku. Miroku woke easily and to Micheals surprise, and instant relief still had his clothes on. Then they were out the door, to wake the others. Hoping it wouldn't be as bad as yesterday.

**InuYasha's room:**

Micheal was surprised to see that everyone was already awake. So when they all ventured to InuYasha's room, everyone expected him to still be asleep, because his room was completely quiet. They had just made it to his door; when Micheal turned to see everyone standing way back behind him.

"Oh come guys, it's not that bad!" Micheal said, and Miroku decided to be brave and step up beside him. Sesshomuru came a few seconds after.

"Pay back is a bitch, InuYasha." Miroku said, smiling cruely, as Micheal opened the door. The room was still pretty dark, but you could see that his bed hadn't been touched. There was a weird sound coming from the corner, and as Micheal turned to see what it was, he saw InuYasha sitting there rocking back in forth.

"Woah." He said, heading to where InuYasha was. "What happened?"

"Bad dreams, very very bad dreams." InuYasha said, "Kagome...Ninja turtles...weird voices, telling me to sing the gummy bear song..." _**(Joey: I don't remeber invading his dreams...do you? Shay: Oh I'm a gummy bear, yes I'm a gummy bear, oh yummy tummy funny lucky gummy bear! Joey: You did it, didn't you? Shay: I had the song in my head, I wanted him to sing it. I thought it would be funny!)**_

"Dear God." Miroku said, sitting next to him. "It's alright, it was just a dream."

"Kagome? Ninja Turtles? Weird voices? What the hell did you smoke InuYasha?" Sesshomuru asked, staring at his little brother with concerned eyes. _What if he's having a breakdown? Oh how I would laugh! I could have my own show. I can see it now, 'The Many Adventures Of Sesshomuru. Oh but of course Rin couldn't be in it, no we should get Jez...or...Jez...or..._ Sesshomuru couldn't finish the thought because InuYasha had somehow got in his face.

"I didn't smoke _anything_, you fluffy moron!" InuYasha growled. _**(Shay: He's lying!)**_

"Hey, hey, hey! Don't knock the fluff mann!" Sesshomuru said, stepping in InuYasha's face, just as he had his.

"Well I just did, you freak!"

"Yo! Break it up." Micheal said, calming both of the idiots down. "InuYasha put a shirt on and get downstairs. We're practicing today."

"Fine." InuYasha said, as the others left the room. _**(Shay: InuYasha, kill him...it only takes one swing of your sword! Joey: Shay! Stop trying to get him to kill Micheal! Shay: You just had to ruin my fun!)**_

"Damn voices! Get out of my head!" Inuyasha growled, and grabbed his shirt. _**(Shay: I will get out for now, but I'll shall return! Joey: Don't threaten the poor guy, and there is no hope for you. Your demented! Shay: Yes, yes I am. And your a pig! Joey: UGH!)**_

"I'm ignoring you!" Inuyasha mumbled and walked out the door. _**(Shay: fine, go ahead ignore me. But you will see that my ways are powerful! Joey: SHUT UP SHAY!**_

_**Shay:Fine, you'll see one day the world will listen to me. Joey: Yeah, when River stops annoying everyone, that will happen.) **_

**JEZ AND MICHEAL'S ROOM: (AGAIN)**

Jez woke up with an extremely bad headache. She sat on the edge of her bed, noticing that Micheal was gone. She couldn't stay focused for too long, her head was pounding. She tried to stand up, but she got dizzy and fell back on the bed. _Damn, _she thought,_ I've got to get to the bathroom and take something for this headache._ With that thought she got up, stumbling on everything in her path, finally making it to the bathroom, she reached in the cabinet and got out 3 teylnol. With that, she decided to take a shower and get woke up. The hot water felt good, and the steam help relieved the pain in her head. She stayed in the shower until the water ran cold. She walked out of the bathroom dead set on hurrying and finding some clothes. Even though she was alone she still didn't like being in just a towel, in a house full of guys. It made her uncomfortable._** (Joey: Yes, you never know when a perverted guy is spying on you. Mr. Rogers! Get out of here, she's naked! Shay: Joey, that's not Mr. Rogers. Thats Barney! Joey: The evil dark overload? Shay: Yes, I'm afraid. Joey: SHOOT HIM! *gun shots* Joey: I got him. Go get your clothes Jez.)**_ Ignoring the strange voices she was hearing, playing it off as signs of her hangover, she raced to her dresser and started going through the clothes, finding a pair of sweat pants, and a big t-shirt. She layed the clothes on Micheals bed, noticing his guitar. _No one is in here, there probably isn't going to be anyone coming in here anytime soon, _She told herself. She quickly forgot about the clothes and walked over to the guitar. _**(Shay: Bad idea! You need to get dressed first. You don't play a guitar in a towel, you stupid little girl!) **_"I don't know who you are, but if I want to play the guitar in a towel, then I'm gonna!" Jez argued with the voice. She sat down on the bed, and picked it up. Holding it the way she'd seen Micheal do millions of times, she closed her eyes, and began playing. Her fingers moved slowly and precisely to the right notes of the song she had written when she was little, and Micheal moved away. She was really getting into it, a few minutes into the rift she started to sing:

"Twenty one and lost out on the street, you want take nobodies sympathy.

Back out home you reached for love, but you was turned away.

Back and through, you cry most every night;

Tell your friends that everythings alright, hoping,

when you closed your eyes it all would go away."

She started playing a little faster, really getting into it. She started singing once more.

"But with the music loud;

Your life gets better somehow.

Alright play that song again;

all night, never let it end.

You find; Something there for you.

Alright it can get you through." _**(Shay: Joan Jett wrote that! Joey: Joan Jett impersonater!)**_

Letting the rift come swiftly now, she was completely entranced with the music, playing alomst proffesionally. She let it consume her thoughts, but somehow she heard the little noise of someone stepping on paper. She quickly opened her eyes, and gasped. _**(Shay: Told you it was a bad idea! Joey: I agree, you should have listened.) **__Shut up! Why are you in my head anyway? _Jez thought hatefully to the voices. _**(Shay: Because we have nothing better to do!)**_

"Please don't stop playing." Sesshomuru said, staring at her with eyes that seemed almost as entranced as she was with the music. "You sound amazing."

"What are you doing in here?" Jez said, dropping the guitar, and grabbing the white towel that was around her. _**(Joey: Isn't it obvious? He's going gaga over your very thinly covered up goodies!)**_

"I came to get Micheals guitar, but then I saw you playing." He explained, still staring at her. That made Jez fidget. She knew she should've gotten dressed, instead of playing that damn guitar. "I was going to interupt you, but then you started singing, and your voice. It's beautiful." _**(Shay: There are so many ways I can say this...First of all, I told ya so! Second of all, he's telling the truth about the guitar, and the fact he thinks you voice is beautiful, but he's trying to get in your pants! Go get dressed!) **_

Thinking it was a good idea to listen to the voices, Jez quickly said: "Um...can you excuse me a minute, please? I would really like to put some clothes on." She grabbed the clothes that she'd forgotten about and ran into the bathroom. She quickly put on her clothes, but as she was in there she heard another voice. _**(Shay: Thats freaky, other voices in your room. Dayum girl, you need a better lock! Joey: Again, I agree with Shay. What is the world comming to?) **_

Ignoring the voices, Jez leaned against the door to hear a little better.

"Was that you in here singing?" The voice asked.

"NO! You imbecile, it wasn't me. Do I sound like a girl to you?" Sesshomuru yelled at the other person.

"I prefer not to answer that." The voice replied smoothly. _**(Joey: Smart answer. Shay: He should've told him what he really thought. Lying is not a healthy habbit. Joey: Sesshomuru would've bitten his head off! Shay: I doubt that..)**_

Jez was getting annoyed with the voices, but noticed that they acted like they knew who the other voice was. _Wait a minute, _Jez thought to the voices, _you mean you know who that is? _

_**(Shay: Well of course we do, silly. Joey: Don't taunt her!)**_

_Well, then who is it? _Jez asked, eagerly.

_**(Shay: I believe that's confidential, miss. We can't give you that information. Please hang up and try again. Joey: Please leave your message after the beep. BEEEEEEP)**_

_Oh come on! _Jez whined to the voices. She was aware of how strange it was to be talking to voices that were due to her hang over, _Please tell me!_

_**(Shay: Um...first of all, we aren't here due to your hangover! Joey: Yeah, we've been here all along. In all of you. You just couldn't hear us! Second of all, as we said before, we don't get paid to talk, and we are not advised to give out that information. Shay: So just give it up already!)**_

_Oh fine! _Jez yelled mentally, giving up. She was still curious to who the other voice was though. She took her hair out of the towel it had been wrapped up in, and let it fall loose and messy down her shoulders. She sighed and opened the door.

"Well if it wasn't you, then who was it?" InuYasha, the mystery voice said, crossing his arms.

_**(Shay: Surprising, isn't it? Joey: We're baaacckkk)**_

_What do you want from me? _Inuyasha screamed at the voices who just came back, he'd thought he had gotten rid of them.

_**(Joey: I want a hwaian pizza! Shay: Joey, shut up. He just insulted us. Joey: He did? Thats it! Get the gun!)**_

_No, no there is no need for a gun, please don't shoot me!_ InuYasha pleaded.

_**(Joey: It's too late for you, pretty boy! Shay: Joey put the gun down, he won't be able to help us, if you shoot him. Joey: I don't care, I wanna go gun happy! Shay: That's just too damn bad!)**_

_Finally a voice of reason. Now why am I being visited by vocies? And why did that girl want me to sing the gummy bear song? _InuYasha thought, shuddering at the memory of his dream.

_**(Shay: Because I thought it would be funny! Get off my back! Joey: Don't mind her, she's moody! Shay: Nevertheless, we need you to help us.)**_

The voices were were confusing InuYasha, how was he supposed to help them, when they didn't exist?___Why in the world would I help you? All you do is torment me! _

_**(Shay: We do to exist! Plus if you help us, I can get the enchanted beads off your neck. Joey: Bribing him is not going to help us, Shay! He already made up his mind.)**_

The thought of getting the beads off, was enough for InuYasha. _Where are you? How do I help you? And how can I find you?_

_**(Joey: That's the thing. Shay: We can't be found. Anyway, you need to get back to your arguement before people think something is wrong with you. And for your information, we don't just torment you! We torment everyone. Joey: Your just funner to mess with.)**_

And with that, the voices we gone. InuYasha was as confused as ever, but he looked at Sesshomuru anyway.

"Can you be that stupid? It was Jezebel you twit!"

"Don't call me a twit, FLUFFY!"

"DON'T KNOCK THE FLUFF!"

Jez, relieved that the voices had left her mind, stood in slience watching the two of them argue, with Koga standing in the door way. She didn't like being talked about so she quickly walked into the room, and sat on her bed. Koga, and InuYasha's eyes never left her.

"You mean, you were in here singing?" InuYasha asked, in a dumbfounded tone.

"And playing guitar?" Koga added stepping into the room. They both looked amazed.

"Well I don't know how else you would explain, a females voice and guitar being played in a room with no one in it except a female." Jez said, casually, even though she was freaking out inside. _Oh boy, they all heard me sing? Oh thats great. _

"Come with us." They all three said, at the same time.

Jez had no choice but to comply.

**THE CRYPT:**

"But I don't want to." Ice camplained at Micheal.

"Ice, come on. You have to do it!" Micheal said, Ice was the only person who had the personality to sing, 'last resort'.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I won't like it!" Ice finally gave in. He wasn't in the mood to argue anymore.

"Where did Koga, Sesshomuru, and Inu go?" Miroku asked coming back from the bar, that he had just spent the last thrity minutes at. _**(Shay: Well Sesshomuru was drooling over seeing Jez in a towel, and tried to get in her pants with a couple clever lines, and InuYasha and Koga walked in, and Inu started fighting with Sesshomuru. Joey: Thats what happened in a nutshell.)**_

Miroku was startled at the voices in his head, but not freaked out in anyway. He recognized them. _Oh yes, you two. I heard you two last night. Telling me to start sleeping with clothes on. Speaking of which, Jez was in a towel? Why didn't I see this? _

_**(Shay: Because you were too busy drinking! Joey: Thats right. Now if you excuse us, we have a proposal to make.)**_

_Im listening, _Miroku thought. He didn't find it odd at all to be talking to these voices. He had known all along that they existed but couldn't prove it. He still couldn't but it was nice to know he had been right.

_**(Shay: If you help us, we will give you a once in a lifetime chance to prove we existed. Joey: Because we know you desprately want to do so. Shay: And I personally will go hurt Songo.)**_

_What do I need to do? _Miroku was interested now, but mostly because of the girl going to hurt Songo.

_**(Shay: We can't go into the details just yet, but we're getting InuYasha, and the others to help. Joey: Yes, but seeing how your a monk, you can get whats needed.)**_

_And what is needed?_

_**(Shay: A black sharks tooth, blood from a poisonous snake, and a red rose. Joey: How do you know all this? Shay: I want my body back! I know this! Joey: As I want mine, and for that we need a vampire's fang.)**_

Miroku nearly choked on his drink, at what all was needed. _And how am I supposed to get all this? _

_**(Joey: Your a monk! This should be easy for you. Shay: With that being said, we must go now. We shall come back when your alone, and you won't look like an idiot.)**_

Just like that, they were gone. _I wonder who they are going to bug next? _Miroku wondered as he turned his attention back to Micheal.

"I have no clue where Inu and Koga are, but Sesshomuru went to get my guitar." By the time Micheal had that said, they all three stepped on stage with a fourth person behind them.

"Jez? What did you do now?" Micheal said with a groan. Usually when Jez is following someone, she's done something wrong. "You didn't hurt anyone did you?"

"No, she didn't." InuYasha said.

"Quite the oppisite." Koga added, looking at Jez. Micheal wasn't getting what they were saying, and he was getting mad. He didn't like the way that Koga was looking at her.

"What these two idiots are trying to say, is that little Jez over here amazed us." Sesshomuru spoke up, trying to clear Micheals confusion.

"How did she do that?" Micheal asked, looking at his sister. She seemed like she just rolled out of bed. Did they find that amazing? _Wow, they really are weird.__** (Shay: You really are an idiot! Joey: Wait, before you even start with the 'I'm delusinal and hearing voices in my head' bit. Everyone can hear us, Shay was took part in Inu's dream last night, and no we are not here due to your hang over! Shay: Damn Joey, you got a temper.)**_

Micheals mouth fell open, like a moron. He quickly shut it and swallowed. Careful not to speak out loud, he thought to the voices: _How did he know I was going to say that? And if your not here due to my hangover, then what do you want?_

_**(Shay: We'll explain all that later, but right now your being talked to, because no offense or anything. But you look stupid. But I will tell you, that you need to break up the band, we need all of you and with the band here I don't see how it could happen. Blame it on Marth though. Everyone will understand and agree. Now pay attention to Koga, he's been talking to you this whole time.)**_

"Apparently, little miss southern bell over here is a closet musican." Koga said, not hatefully, or sarcastically, just amazed.

"What?" Micheal couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Both inside his head, and out. He quickly focused on his sister, she wasn't a musican, was she?

"It's true, I went in your room to get your guitar, and there she was sitting on the bed playing. I was going to interupt her, but then she started singing." Sesshomuru's tone didn't sound right, his tone was usually not as excited as it was right now.

"I don't believe you." Micheal couldn't picture Jez with a guitar and singing. That just wasn't her.

"He's telling the truth." InuYasha said, getting his two cents in. "Here, show him Jez."

"Guys, I don't really think I should do that." Jez said, she was nervous. She couldn't sing the song she'd written for Micheal infront of him. It was way too embarrassing. She was trying to listen to the voices inside her head begging her not to.

"See, I didn't think ya'll were telling the truth. I know my sister and she most certainly can't play a guitar and sing!" Micheal said. Jez was offened, she could not believe her brother just said that. Without thinking she let her rage take over.

"Hand me that guitar, Sess. NOW!" She snapped.

Sesshomuru was shocked that Jez just snapped at him, and quickly did as she said. He looked around as everyone was getting off stage and sitting in one of the booths. He quickly joined them.

"So you think I can't play, huh?" Jez said hatefully to Micheal, who was standing, not sitting like the others.

"Jez. Calm down." Micheal started.

"I'll show you!" Jez barked. She sat down on the stool that was infrotn of the mic. She pictured herself back in the room, holding the guitar the same way she had, closed her eyes, and started to play. The notes same easier this time, much smoother and more swift. Soon she found herslef singing the song, the way she had in her room. This time with no interuptions, she played the whole song, and sung with everything she had in her. When she'd opened her eyes she realized she had tears in them.

Micheals mouth was hanging open like a moron, and Jez smiled with triumph.

"Damn! Girls got skills." Ice said, breaking the silence of everyone in shock.

"You have got the most beautiful voice I've ever heard." Miroku said still in shock, but that was only because the song had actually broght tears to his eyes.

"Told ya!" InuYasha said, gloating.

"We've got to put her in the band. If you even think we should keep the band. I personally believe we should end it." Sesshomuru said, he wasn't sure why he said that, but he meant it. _**(Shay: Thats where you went Joey! Joey: What we needed someone else to second that motion. Sesshomuru argued with me being an random voice. He swore Miroku put some kind of hex on him, but I got him to believe very easily. Shay: I don't even want to know how.)**_

"Your right, Sesshomuru, on both parts. It would be my honor to ask you, to be are new girl lead singer Jezy, but Marth told me that we had to quit. That we couldn't play here anymore, and I think it's a good idea. There is more important stuff to do than this." Micheal said, he couldn't believe his sister could play and sing like that. "But first, I gotta know, that song, where is it from?"

_**(Shay: Tell him Jez, you wouldn't believe the thoughts in his mid about leaving you. It would make him happy to know you wrought for him.) **_Jez hesitated, then took a deep breath and confessed. "I wrote it Micheal, right after you moved."

**BACK AT THE HOUSE:**

Miroku had agreed with Micheals notion about the band even without the voices begging him not too. He was growing tired of it. He was standing in his room, looking around for the ingredients he had gotten for the voices. It was amazing what you could find, in LaRain's wiccan store. Especially in the backroom he didn't know existed. He quickly found them, everything they said, they needed. A black shark's tooth, blood from a poisonous snake, a red rose, and a vampire's fang. Why LaRain had the last item, he didn't know. He didn't really care anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

**SHADOW AND ICE'S ROOM:**

_**(Shay: Shadow! Shaadooow! SHADOW! Joey: Shay! What the hell are you doing? Shay: I'm trying to wake him up. His dreams are kinda demonic. But it gives me an idea of how to get him to help. Joey: I see, well then lets wake him up. SHADOW SONICS HERE!)**_

"Get the hell out SONIC!" Shadow yelled as he sat upright on the couch. He looked around, but no one was in his room. He groaned, and fell back on the couch. _Crazy ass nightmare mann. _

_**(Shay: Hey! If I had my body back you sooo wouldn't call me a nightmare! Joey: damn your conceded. Shay: Am not! I'm just stating that I'm not a nightmare. Joey: Shut up Shay! Anyway Now that your awake Shadow.)**_

"HOLY SHIT!" Shadow yelled and fell of the couch. "What the hell? Why are you in my head?"

_**(Joey: Don't speak aloud, moron. Speak with your thoughts! Shay: Joey should have said that we are voices in your mind, but he's an idiot.)**_

_Okaaayyy, what do you want?_ Shaodw thought, _Damn, this is crazy, I must still be asleep. _

_**(Joey: Princess, your not alseep, we are real! Shay: And as for what we want, that's simple. We want your help.) **_

_Oh really? How? _Shadow was starting to soften, he'd seen the others with dazed looked on the faces, and realized that this must've happened to them too.

_**(Shay: Yes, we've been in the other's minds, except ice, I don't want to go in there! Joey: Fine, I'll do it, scaredy cat! Shay: Anyways, we need you to help Miroku, Micheal, InuYasha, Jez, Shane, Koga, Sesshomuru, and River, get our bodies back.)**_

_How are we supposed to do that? And why should I help anyway? _Shadow was getting angry, if they had everyone else trying to help why should he?

_**(Joey: I have the answer to that, I'll help you get back at Sonic, when we get our bodies back. I'll even hold his hand behind his back while you hurt him, severly.)**_

_I'm in. _

_**(Shay: Good, meet everyone that we listed in Rivers room tonight at Seven. Miroku already has the materials needed. Joey: Tonight, we get our bodies back sis!)**_

And with that, they were gone. Shadow sat there his mind blank, not even wanting to think of what just happened, and what he agreed to.

**IN THE LIVING ROOM:**

Shane was sitting on the couch awaiting the voices he knew would enter his mind any minute now. They had already talked him into helping them, but he still wasn't sure if he believed they were real. _Guess I'll find out tonight at seven, _he thought, looking at the clock. It was only 3:30.

_**(Joey: Hello Shane, you non-believer. Shay: Oh hunny, you best believe I'm real! Joey: When we get our bodies back run mann run!)**_

Shane silently laughed, looking at the T.V. but paying more attention to the voices. _Why?_

_**(Joey: She's a flirt mann! A real maneater. In literal ways, she'll kill you! Shay: That's not true. I won't kill him, I might hurt him, but I won't kill him. I'll kill Claire though. Joey: See? She's a murderer!)**_

_You two are crazy, but thats why I allow myself to talk to you. _

_**(Shay: Joey if you don't shut up, I'm going to kill you! Joey: I'm burnin! Hells fire is in her eyes and it's burnin me alive!)**_

_Wait, have you two actually been to hell?_

_**(Shay: It was quite hot, and not pleasurable at all. Joey: Limbo is better. Shay: But not for as long as we have been here.)**_

_What exactly do you do there?_ Shane asked, curiously.

_**(Shay: That's classified, cutie. But if you excuse us, we have to go talk to River.)**_

**IN THE KITCHEN:**

"Damn, I need to get a life." River muttered under his breath as he reached in the fridge for another RedBull.

_**(Shay: River, we've come to haunt you, once again! Joey: Your kinda creepy, when you think about it, Shay.)**_

_Oh yes, my friends, _River thought to the voices, who quite frenquently enterted his mind.

_**(Joey: Now lets get this straight, you know what you have to do tonight don't you? Shay: That includes not be hyped up on energy mister!)**_

_I know I know, _he sighed, and put the RedBull back.

_**(Shay: Good boy! Now go to your room and prepare the circle. Joey: Get it right, please don't mess this up!)**_

_I'm on it_, River thought and darted up the stairs.

**JEZ AND MICHEALS ROOM:**

Jez was antsy about what they would do, in a few minutes. She wasn't sure that it was going to work. She looked at Micheal who was quietly tuning his guitar. He looked up at her.

"What if it doesn't work? What if we can't help them? That would be awful." Jez said, she was so worried that they would fail.

"I know, but it will work, you've gotta believe that. Be positive, Jezy." Micheal got up, and put his arm around her. She knew he was right, she had to think positive.

"Do you think they will need clothes?" She mused, and wasn't surprised to hear the voices respond.

_**(Shay: Unless you want us to walk around in what we died in? Chances are, yes we need clothes.)**_

_Oh, okay. I'll grab you some jeans and a shirt, _Jez thought.

_**(Shay: Thank you, but nothing too girly! I don't want to throw up, the minute I return.)**_

Jez laughed. She then looked at the clock and sighed.

"It's 7 Micheal, lets grab them some clothes and head to Rivers room." Jez said, quietly.

**RIVERS ROOM: **

_I hope you two know what your doing, I don't want to be here for nothing! _InuYasha complained as he was watching everyone flutter around the room getting ready for what was hopefully about to happen. _And you better make good on your promises! I'm talking to you girly! I want these damn beads off my neck, and you better have not been kidding about that date!_

_**(Shay: Boy! You better show some respect or the first time I meet you, which will be soon, I'll knock the shit out of you. Joey: You know she's serious, right? I mean she's a total bitch. I'm not sure you want a date with her anyway. Shay: Shut up! As I was saying, I never go back on a promise. I will go on a date with you, and I will remove the beads.)**_

_Good, I hate these beads. Even with Kagome gone, she can just think of me and the word sit, and I'll fall down. I hate it! And plus, I really want that date. _InuYasha's thoughts softened at the end.

_**(Joey: Your doomed, dude. Doomed!)**_

Before InuYasha could respond, Miroku spoke up above everyone.

"The circle is complete, it's time" He said, in what InuYasha thought was a really creepy voice, for a monk. Then suddenly he felt the presence of the voices gone. _Hmm...they must've went to Miroku._

"Everyone gather round, inside the circle, and do not break it, whatever you do." Miroku repeated what the voices told him, he was nervous but he kept thinking that it was going to work. He spotted Ice walking towards the circle.

_**(Shay: Stop him, Miroku. Ice cannot be in the the circle. Joey: If he enter's the circle, this will fail, and we will die permenatly.) **_

Miroku didn't ask why, he just did as he was told.

"Ice, you can't enter the circle, stand back. Everything will be explained in due time."

Ice stopped, and back against the wall, there was an authority in Miroku's tone. When everyone had gotten in the circle, the voices started instructing Miroku.

_**(Joey: Light 3 black candles, one in between Koga and Sesshomuru, one between Shadow and InuYasha, and one in front of you. Then light 3 white candles. One in between Jez and Shane, one between Micheal and River, and one infront of you.)**_

Miroku quickly did as instructed, once he got back to his post, he got more instructions.

_**(Shay: Now this is important, You need to put the snakes blood in the bowl, and set the bowl on fire. It will burn blue so don't be alarmed.)**_

Miroku bent down and pured the blood in the bowl that had other essnces and herbs in it, such as Munks-wood, Sea-salt, and bark from the weeping willow the voices had been murdered under, then quickly threw a Lavender incesne match in the bowl. Everyone gasped as the fire burned a glorious blue-green, and became more pronounced. Miroku felt as if he was doing everything correctly.

_**(Joey: Very good, Miroku. Your doing well. Now throw the shark's tooth in and the flame will turn black.)**_

Even though he had been warned he couldn't help but be shocked as the flame really did turn black, it grew higher as well.

_**(Joey: Throw vampire fang in, Miroku. The flame will turn silver.)**_

Very slowly, Miroku determind to keeping thinking positive, picked up the vampire fang, and tossed it in.

The flame glowed a marvelous sliver, and it scared Miroku to think of what it could mean.

_**(Shay: Don't be scared, it's okay. Now bless the rose, with the power of the moonstone, and toss it in. It will glow a beautiful crimson red.)**_

Miroku grabbed the rose, and the moonstone. He closed his eyes, and said:

"With the power of the moon, and the night, moonstone I ask for your light. I ask that you bring spirit. I ask that you bring healing. I ask that you bring beauty, and love. I ask that you to bring protection. I ask you with all of the power of the night and me, to bless this rose, and let the true beauty be let out 3 times 3!" He opened his eyes, and tossed the rose inside the fire, the voice had been right, the flame now glowed a beautiful crimson red.

Everyone gasped as they say the outline of two people forming in the flames. But thats all they were, outlines. _Whats happening?_ Miroku thought.

_**(Shay: Don't break your confindence Miroku. This is very important, you need to cut your palm and let the blood drip in the flames, insrtuct everyone to do this, one by one.) **_

Her voice was only a soft echo now, but Miroku heard every word. He quickly did as he was told. Grabbing the dagger from his belt, and slicing his palm. It stung as the blade cut the skin, but the blood came steadily. He closed his palm and reached over the fire, where he opened his hand, and let the blood drip. He brought back his hand when the flame turned blue once again. The outlines still there.

"Jez, let me see your hand." Miroku spoke quietly. But Jez hesitated.

"Jezebel, give Miroku your hand." Joey's voice come from the fire. It wasn't in her head, everyone could hear. She quickly done what he said. Miroku sliced her palm and closed her hand.

"Let the blood drip into the fire." Miroku said, and Jez put her hand over the flame, and let the blood drip. As her blood hit the flame, it burned a lavender color. One by one everyone in the circle did this, each time the flame burning a different color. The outlines were beginning to fade though, Miroku began to panic.

"Miroku, we need River's blood! Now!" Shay commanded, her voice just a soft whisper. Miroku quickly grabbed Rivers hand and cut his palm. Rivers blood was thicker, and different from everyone elses. Even Sesshmouru's, and as he stuck his hand in the fire, they all understood why. The flame burned a bright white, every color of the rainbow mixed in with it. The 8th color being the flame. It was amazing to watch, as suddenly the flame split appart forming the outlines of two people, But as quickly as it happened, the flames died.

Miroku could hardly believe his eyes. There in the middle of the circle stood two people who looked to be in there teens. A girl with beautiful blonde hair, and blue eyes. And a boy with dark brown hair, and brown eyes that seemed to hold more knowledge than a whole library.

"Excuse me, I don't want to seem rude or anything but could we please change clothes? I've seriously been where this same outfit since I died." Shay said, her voice even sweeter than in their thoughts.

No one dared to speak. Miroku looked around the room, and everyone was staring at them.

"Okay, this staring thing is creepy." Joey said.

"Who are you?" InuYasha was the first one to speak. Shay turned quickly to look at him.

"Well, I'm Shay Fox McClure, and this is Joey Slade Thompson." Shay explained, looking at everyone's faces. "We are the voices that were inside your head, these are our bodies."

"You got a problem with that?" Joey snapped.

"J.T. thats no way to talk to someone who just helped us." Shay scorned him

"What InuYasha is trying to say," Sesshomuru began, "Is none of us expected you to be so young."

"Or beautiful" InuYasha added, staring at Shay.

Shay blushed, she enjoyed being called beautiful, she had been dead for so long, she'd forgotten how it felt to blush. "thank you." Then she turned to Jez, who was staring wide eyed at the two of them.

"Look, you can gawk at us later, please can we change or something. I have blood stains on my shirt!" Shay pleaded.

"Wh-what happened to you? and to him?" Jez asked, staring at the marks on Shay's neck and the gashes on Joey's arms.

"We will explain in due time, but as Shay asked, can we please change?" Joey asked, looking around.

"Yes, of course." Micheal spoke up, handing them the clothes that Jez, and him had picked out. "The bathroom is right back there." He added, pointing to the back. "Shay can change in there, and you can go behind the mirror."

Shay smiled at him, kindly. "Thank you." She said, taking the close and disappearing into the bathroom. Joey went behind the mirror.


	6. Chapter 6

**RIVERS ROOM:**

Ice was standing in the corner, the whole time the ritual took place, and was stunned to actually see the two voices that had come to him, in dreams and his mind. But he couldn't help the feeling that he knew them somehow, other than when they talked to him. He felt it deep in his chest, the yearning to know why he felt this way. He waited quietly, along with the others, while the voices changed.

Soon enough the boy came out from behind the mirror wearing a pair of Micheal's fadded blue jeans, and a ratty old tee shirt. He looked like any other teenage boy, except for the scars on his arms, that just a few minutes ago were open gashes. The boy looked around and found Micheal.

"Thank you." His voice was rough, but it had a slight southern accent to it, and he spoke like his was from a different time period. He looked like he was only 14 years old.

"Your welcome." Micheal replied, they were all staring at him, puzzled.

"Would someone mind telling me, what you all are staring at?" The boy said looking around at everyones face.

"How old were you when you died?" Miroku asked stepping out from the crowd.

"Oh boy! I knew this was coming." The boy said, with a sigh. "I was 14."

Before anyone could respond, they all heard the bathroom door close. Ice looked up, and when he seen her, he sensed something wonderful, like the feeling he used to get when he looked at the pictures of his parents. He looked back at the blonde haired girl, who was now wearing hip-hugger jeans that fit perfectly, and a shirt with two dinosaurs on it. One with a hand print on it's face with the words "I didn't slap you, I just simply high-fived your face." She looked older than the boy, and she looked like she was someone you didn't want to mess with. Ice looked away, scared that he might make a mistake and say something stupid, and piss them off.

"Okay, it's really flattering to be stared at, but knock it off already!" The girl demanded stopping right next to the boy.

"How old were you when you died?" Miroku asked her. She stared at him, no not stared, glared.

"Don't you think thats kind of personally?" The girl snapped, "I mean do you always go around asking people that?"

"Shay, calm down. They asked me the same thing. I think you should tell them." The boy said, trying to calm her.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes, and looked at Miroku. "I guess I will go ahead and explain things. You must all be wondering what endeavors we went through."

Everyone nodded, but were completely silent, as they all sat down. The boy looked at Shay, and nodded.

"Well first of all, as you all have noticed, we are dead. Well we were dead, but now thanks to ya'll, we're alive again." She started, smiling at everyone.

"Guys, before she goes on, I have something important to say. Shay over here, might sound sweet and innocent in your heads, and right now but, she's a bitch." The boy said, with a straight face.

"Will you shut up? I'm telling a story here!" Shay exclaimed at the boy! She continued when he stared off in the distance. "Now where was I? Oh yes. We've been dead for 18 years now, stuck in limbo. Trust me, that was awful." She stopped and looked around. Everyone was listening to her intently. "I suppose, I shall tell you my story, and let JT tell you his. I will go first, so I can get it out of the way.."

Everyone was still as she started telling her story, she sat down and began:

"I was born in the year 1973, in Glasgo Kentucky. That is where I was raised until I turned 15, I loved my hometown very much, it was beautiful espcially in the winter. I became friends with JT when I was 8, because both of his parents left him, and he came to live with my family and I. My dad had a job here offering to pay him, twice as much as he was getting paid. He quickly decided to take it, and thats how we eneded up here." Jez was watching Shay, her face was so serene, she looked lost in a different time, just absently talking. Shay quickly continued on: "When I was 16, and JT was 13, we befriended two people. They were town natives, they had lived here all their lives, and were the only two willing to accept us. I can still remember how beautiful China was, with her pale blonde hair, warm green eyes, and a smile worth a thousand words. And how dashing Caine was. He was the typical teen idol, every girl wanted him, and no one got him, except for China."

"They were a match made in heaven." JT inserted.

"Yes, they were. But little did we know they were trouble. Well not them exactly. Maybe Caine, but not China. But soon after we started, as you guys say, 'hanging out' with them, I quickly fell infatuated with a person-"

"Creature is more like it." JT interupted, Shay glared at him, and he quickly shut up.

"A person more dangerous, than anything we knew about."

"What was his name?" Jez asked, she was so wrapped up in the story, she could actually see what they were saying, every person, every place, everything. A ghost of a smile played on Shay's lips. Her eyes glinted, and looked a million miles away.

"His name was Adrian, he was the most beautiful thing I'd ever layed eyes on. He was so elegant, so perfect."

"So miserable to be around."

"JT SHUT UP!" Shay snapped.

"He was depressing! All that ever came out of that guys mouth was about death!"

Shay rolled her eyes, but they quickly got the distant look in them again. "His accent was brittish, and he was amazing. I quickly fell in love with him, even though he warned me, it was dangerous. Even Caine and China warned me, but I didn't listen. I wish I would have." She sighed.

"This is where the tale gets good." JT clapped.

"Soon after I confessed my love for Adrian, things started to go wrong, China was having problems becasue she was pregnant with a creature no one knew how to handle, Caine was freaking out because he got China pregnant, and Adrian was acting strange. He would hardly look at me. I couldn't stand the feeling it gave me, it felt like my heart was ripping at the seems." Jez noticed the tears silently streaming down Shays face, but Shay quickly went on:

"One dark and cold December night, I noticed Adrain going out to the woods. I had to follow him, I had to confront him. JT was trying to stop me as I ran out the door, and followed him. It seemed like he walked forever in the woods, until I heard someone scream. Adrain broke into a run, and I was following quickly after him, until I came to a clearing. What I saw scared me, I saw China lying on the ground with blood all around, and Caine beside her crying as he held a baby in his arms, Adrain was standing over them. He had blood on his shirt and on his face, it was dripping down his mouth. My mind couldn't comprehend what I was seeing, I heard Adrain talking: 'Your a disgrace Caine! How could you let this happen?' He yelled at Caine, and the thunder in his voice was terrifying, 'How could you bring that-that thing in this world?' He half screeched. 'It's not a thing, it's a child, and it's not like the others!' Caine yelled defending the infant. I couldn't bare to watch it anymore, but I couldn't stop staring, as Adrain crouched down, 'Well I'm sorry to inform you, that I'm going to have to kill you, just as I did that puney, pathetic girl you claimed to love!' With that Adrain pounced onto Caine. Caine was fighting, but he didn't have a chance. It wasn't long into all I heard was the sound of a baby cry." The tears on Shay's face were coming steadily now, her voice was shaky, and she seemed scared.

"I almost screamed, and blew my cover when JT gasped, I looked at him I knew he had seen what I had, and I quickly told him to run and get the child, and take it somewhere safe, for what I was about to do was extremely dangerous. He nodded, and I turned back to where Adrian stood. I was terryfied, my mind was blank as I walk in the clearing. 'Adrain' I said, my voice was barely a whisper but somehow he heard me, and when he turned to me his eyes were black and filled with rage. 'Adrian what have you done?' I cried. He walked to me, slowly, and pulled me in his arms, I wanted so badly to fight him off, but I was defeated, numb. 'Hush, love. Everything will be fine.' He cooed. I was horrified as JT made a noise on a twig, and Adrian turned around. JT grabbed the child, and started backing away. Adrain was going to hurt him, I had to do what I could to save him. 'Adrain, stop. Don't hurt him, I'm the one you want, it was my idea to save the child.' Adrian turned back to me, and started sauntering to me, I started backing away but then I felt the urge to stop, to let him come close."

"Shay, you don't need to-" JT started to say, but she quickly went on.

"Adrain made it to me, and my knees went weak as I looked in his eyes. The last thing I heard was JT yelling. 'NO!' but I suppose he took off with the baby, I don't know. 'I love you, Shay. I never wanted to hurt you, but I have no choice now.' Was the last thing I heard Adrain say, as his fangs bit into my neck, it stung and I felt the pain of blood being drawn from my body against my will, but everything was starting to go away, I felt empty, and I was growing tired. I closed my eyes, and then I felt nothing." Shay was sobbing now. Openly, and she was scared.

"I tried to save JT, but Adrian got to him, after he gave the baby to an orphange. JT put up a fight, thats why he has the gashes. I was only 17 when I died, he was only 14. I don't know what happened to the baby, but I hope he's safe."

Jez was crying, she couldn't help it. They're story was so sad. She wanted to reach out and comfort Shay, but she didn't want to make things worse. She looked around the room, everyone had tears in their eyes. She was shocked to see Charlie and Renesmee at the door, they were crying too. _No one should have to hold so many burderns, _Jez thought, _No one should hurt that much. _But as Jez looked at JT, she noticed he didn't have tears in his eyes, his eyes were full of anger full of hate. His hands were in fist at his sides.

"I could've killed him if I wanted, but everything I had grown to love was gone. I gave up. I didn't want to fight anymore once he told me my sister was dead. That he drained her. His voice was so dark, and sadistic. He said he enjoyed it, taking her life. He'd wanted to do it for a long time, but couldn't. She gave him the perfect oppertunity." JT said, standing up, he punched the wall. Then looked at Shay. Her tears had stopped, he guessed her bi-polar-ness had kicked in. She was laughing.

Everyone tunred to Shay. "I'm sorry." She said, "But I can't wait to find him, to hurt him as much as he hurt me. But thats not the point right now, and that's enough of our background."

InuYasha walked to Shay, he sat down beside her. "So thats why you have those marks on your neck?" He asked.

"Yes. But onto more important matters, I think we have some promise to attened to."


	7. Chapter 7

**AT THE MALL: **

"Ey, thanks for getting the beads off." InuYasha said, catching up with Shay as Renesmee, and Jez dragged her to Aeropostal.

"Um...no problem..." Shay told him, she was going to stop and talk, hoping that the girls would forget about taking her to that store, but that didn't seem like it was gonna happen. The girls jerked her arm, and just like that, she was dragged away.

InuYasha stood there looking where the girls had dragged Shay away. "Oh well...hey PIZZA!"

"Wait just a minute here! Who said I wanted to go in there?" Shay argued, standing stubbornly outside of Areopostal. "Can't we just shop somewhere else? I mean, I don't like that store, look at the people in it! It's scary!"

Jez and Renesmee looked at eachother, grinned, and both said: "Well too bad!" And shoved Shay in the store.

"Woah! Look at this place!" JT said, as he walked in Spencers. "I feel at home."

"I know how you feel dude." Shadow said, patting his back. "Now lets go pimp you out yo!" JT and Shadow, flanked by InuYasha and Miroku all looked around for stuff for JT to wear for his first day of school. It didn't take long for JT to fall in love with an outfit. He stood practically drooling over a Guns-N-Roses t-shirt with the two guns and the rose on it, and a pair of black jeans. He'd found his outfit. But the other guys kept coming up with things, he quickly decided to go with all of them.

"I wonder how the girls are doing?" Miroku asked, walking out of Spencers.

"Well last time I seen them, they were dragging Shay to Aeropostal. Ha Ha" InuYasha laughed.

"She'll survive." JT said, as they walk to the food court.

"HELL NO! I'm not trying _that_ on!" Shay protested as Jez held up a pink baby tee, and a pair of shorts.

"Oh come on! It'll look cute!" Jez protested, but then Nessie pushed her hand down.

"Ya know, I'm starting to think this store is a bit too girly for her." She said, she put everything down, and grabbed Jez's hand. "Come on, I think I know the perfect store for her."

"Oh wow! It's. So. Amazing." Shay said, as Nessie smiled a triumphmant smile. Shay walked in a daze of wonder through HotTopic. She was amazed at all the clothes. She looked to the back and in the corner she found her true love. She quickly walked back to the wall, and soon found a plaid pleated mini-skirt, the edges were torn, and there were chains on it. She grabbed it and walked towards the girls. Jez had found a fishnet mesh shirt, and a white tank top to go under it. Nessie had found a pair of black skinny jeans and an adorable GIR shirt. Shay was in Heaven. They shopped until there was nothing else they could find.

"Ya know." Jez said as they walked out with their bags. "If your going to pull this look off, you might as well go full on."

"What are you talking about?" Shay asked looking at Jez who was looking at Nessie.

"You mean?" Nessie said with a huge smile.

"Yupp. We have the keys, so we can go. The boys can walk or call Ice." Jez replied.

"Oh yes. Thats a great Idea!"

"What are ya'll talking about?" Shay was scared as the girls grabbed her arms and dragged her out of the mall. It wasn't until they were in the car that they even told her what was going on. "Your going to get your lip peirced." Jez said, and it sounded final. Shay didn't have time to object, because the tattoo palor hadn't been far from the mall. They dragged her inside, and made her sit and wait in silence. Dreading what she was about to do.

"Hey! I just got a text from Jez, she said to call Ice and get a ride." Miroku sighed, "I guess they left us."

"Those bitches" InuYasha growled.

"Whatever, just call him!" Shadow said. "We've been here waiting on the girls for an hour, to find out they aren't here anymore! Call him!"

**THE NEXT MORNING: **

"Yo dude! Come on!" Shadow yelled through InuYasha's door. JT and him had been waiting on InuYasha for 15 minutes, Miroku was already downstairs, and Ice was in the car.

"But I don't wana go!" InuYasha protested.

"Too bad! Now open this door now!" Shadow yelled.

"Shut the hell up! People are trying to sleep!" Shane yelled from his door way.

"GO BACK TO SLEEP PRETTY BOY!" InuYasha yelled coming out of the door with his messenger bag, and a hat on.

"Go to hell Inu!" Shane growled but shut his door.

**AT SCHOOL: **

"This class is so BORING!" Miroku exclaimed. "Hey wait Shadow! What about her?"

"Umm...I dunno a 4?" Shadow said, as Ever walked by wearing a baby blue tee. She smiled at Shadow, and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"I don't like her." Miroku said, he didn't care if she heard him or not. "I think she should go drowned in a pool with a mirror attached to the bottom."

JT laughed, but got caught.

"So he speaks!" InuYasha said poking his head up from his desk.

"No he doesn't." JT protseted but before InuYasha could say anything else. Miroku spoke again.

"What about her?"

"Total 8" Shadow said, when Renesmee walked in.

"WOAH! What about her?" InuYasha exclaimed. Miroku and Shadow both turned to see Shay walk in wearing a plaid mini-skirt, a pair of black leggings with holes in the knee, a tank top mesh shirt with a GIR t-shirt underneath. Her hair was half up, and half down, and she had a black lip ring in her lip. She looked amazing.

"DAYUM! She's a 17!" Shadow replied, gawking at her as she walked by.

"There isn't a 17 on that damn scale of yours!" JT laughed.

"She just broke the scale yo!" Miroku laughed.

"You guys are gross." Mimi said from behind InuYasha.

"And this is coming from a negative 20!" InuYasha growled.

"What did you just say to me?" Mimi repled, harshly.

"I believe what he meant to say, was 'coming from a negative 100!" JT cracked, looking at Mimi with a straight face, and every guy in the class burst out laughing.

"Attention class! Shut the hell up! I'm not dealing with your dumbness today!" Mr. Hellport said writing some things on the board. "This is your assignment, do it and you won't have homework. Don't do it? And you'll have homework. Got that dumbshits?"

No one spoke.

"I almost forgot, your projects were due today. Put them on your desks."

"InuYasha whats that?" Miroku asked looking at the project InuYasha put on his desk.

"I didn't do it, so I stole Charlies coffee and put it in a cup." InuYasha yawned.

"Your doomed." Shadow whispered as the teacher walked to Inu's desk.

"Hmm...Whats this?" Mr. Hellport asked.

"It's my project. Now go ahead and put the stupid F on there and let me go home!" InuYasha yawned again.

"Can you explain it?"

"Well sir, I stole some coffee and put it in a cup, I call it coffee." InuYasha said, and everyone laughed.

"You get an A."

"Really?" InuYasha was shocked.

"Yes, a negative A"

"YES I BROKE THE SCALE! Just like you Mimi!" InuYasha stood up dancing infront of Mimi and everyone started laughing again.

"Sit down you loser." Mr. Hellport said, moving along to Miroku's desk.

"Whats this?"

"I don't really know, sir." Miroku explained looking at his project, which failed, miserably.

"You get a B for effort." Mr. Hellport looked at Shadows desk, rolled his eyes and walked on by.

"What was that about Shadow? Wait! Where is your project?" Miroku asked.

"I didn't even sit it out. I would've got an F anyway."

"Why?" JT asked, turning to look at him.

"It was a piece of cheese. I sat it out for a couple of days, and it turned brown." Shadow laughed, and everyone burst out with him.

"What the hell is so funny?" Mr. Hellport demanded.

"Shadows project." Miroku laughed.

"He doesn't have a project!"

"Thats right, sir! And if I did, it certainly wouldn't be in your seat!" Shadow confirmed, and Mr. Hellport seemed to believe him.

Soon enough Mr. Hellport returned to his desk, and knowing Shadow that brown piece of cheese was indeed in his seat. Miroku couldn't help but laugh as Mr. Hellport started to sit down, but before he did, he realized some thing else and stood back up. "Damnit!" Shadow whispered. "How long is it going to take him to sit down?"

"We have a couple new students in class today. A miss Shay Fox McClure, and A Joey Slade Thompson."

"Hey! Don't I get a Mr. Infront of my name?" JT exclaimed.

"Not if I don't say so! Now sit your ass down!" Mr. Hellport told him, "Now miss McClure would you stand up and tell us about yourself?"

Everyone turned to the blonde girl in the back, who gulped and stood up. "Well sir, the names Shay, but I prefer to go by my nickname, which is Skittles so please refer to me as that."

"Thats nice, anything else?"

"Oh yes, there is one more thing. I'm Micheal Angelo the orange Ninja turtle!" She sat back down.

"Well Micheal Angelo, lets see if you can spell. Spell the word 'Turtle'"

"S-T-F-U" She said sweetly.

"Can you spell 'bitch'?" Mr. Hellport wasn't asking he was insulting, but she answered anyway.

"Why yes, yes I can."

"Go ahead then." He regretted it the minute he said it.

"H-E-L-L-P-O-R-T! That spells bitch." She said, in a very sweet tone, and with a smile as deadly as snake venom. Everyone burst out laughing as she sat down.

"Thank you for your entertainment, miss McClure." Mr. Hellport rolled his eyes. "Mr. Thompson, would you care to share some thing with us?"

JT stood up, looked around and sighed. "My Name is JT, don't piss me off or you'll die."

"Thank you, anything-"

"I'M NOT DONE YET! Now as I was saying: Ahem...'My bologna has a first name, it's o-s-c-a-r! My bologna has a second name, its m-a-y-e-r! I have to eat it everyday and if you ask me why I'll say:"

At this Shadow, Miroku, InuYasha, and Shay stood up and joined in:

" 'Cuz Oscar Mayer has a way with B-O-L-O-G-N-A!' "

"Thank you for that very moving performance, now sit your asses down and do your work!" With that Mr. Hellport sat in his chair and Shadow stood up.

"SCORE!" He exclaimed as he high-fived Miroku, JT, and Inu. "I told you he'd fall for it!

"Fall for what, Shadow?" Mr. Hellport asked.

"Well sir, you are sitting on my science project." Shadow laughed, and pointed at him.

"Thats it! All four of you! Your out of here!" Mr Hellport roared as all four guys grabbed their stuff and walked out of the room. "See ya bitches!" Was the last thing InuYasha said, right before he walked out of the room. 

"Damnit! I gotta pee yo!" Ice exclaimed, standing up from his seat.

"Sit down Ice." Mr. Hellport

"Pardon my french sir, but you are an ASSHOLE! Now I'm going to pee and you can't stop me!"

"Just get the hell out of my classroom!" Mr. Hellport exclaimed. Ice grabbed his bag, turned to the class, and smiled.

"Peace." He said then turned and walked out of the door.


End file.
